


Здоровый сон

by Beckett, perfect_shotgun



Series: Point Man/Becket [2]
Category: F.E.A.R. (Video Games)
Genre: 4+1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Sleeping Together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_shotgun/pseuds/perfect_shotgun
Summary: Четыре раза, когда они спали вместе, и один раз — когда спали.





	Здоровый сон

**Author's Note:**

> Очень, очень разросшийся драббл 4+1 (это как 5+1, только 4+1); продолжение миди «Тот, кто ночь в пути проводит».
> 
> Написано для WTF FEAR 2017 на WTF Kombat 2017.

Транквилизаторы избавили его от кошмаров, но не от боязни темноты; ложась спать, Беккет включает ночник на минимальную яркость и засыпает, закутавшись в одеяло по самую макушку. Он спит чутко — привычка выработалась еще в учебке, где их порой поднимали по тревоге посреди ночи. А после той злополучной миссии и вовсе стал просыпаться от каждого шороха.  
Его психотерапевт говорит, что это пройдет. Сам Беккет в этом не уверен.  
Взрослый мужик, боящийся темноты — это не то смешно, не то глупо; а еще он сам не может понять, почему — кажется, тогда было не слишком темно... по крайней мере, не всегда. Сложно вспомнить. Генри говорит про "вытесненные воспоминания", и Беккет склонен ему верить.  
  
Он просыпается от негромкого хлопка где-то над головой; с таким звуком взрывались лампочки, когда появлялись твари — Беккет вздрагивает, Беккет тянется за оружием и только потом открывает глаза.  
И оказывается в темноте.  
Что-то держит его, не давая пошевелиться; Беккет с трудом высвобождает руку, тянется, пытаясь нашарить уже этот чертов пистолет, был же рядом, неужели потерял, неужели…  
…и падает на пол, где просыпается уже окончательно. Боль от ушиба немного отрезвляет. Беккет моргает, глядя на тускло-оранжевые полосы от уличного света на полу. Все в порядке — настолько в порядке, насколько у него вообще может быть. Просто что-то его разбудило, он запаниковал, запутался в собственном одеяле, ну и… вот. Рассказать кому — не поверят.  
Или поверят и посочувствуют.  
Он кое-как забирается обратно на кровать и тянется включить свет, щелкает кнопкой выключателя — раз, другой, третий, — но ничего не происходит. Воздух в комнате кажется вязким и тяжелым. Липнет к коже. Беккет вздрагивает всем телом и пытается дышать медленно и глубоко. Не получается.  
— Да еб твою…! — шипит он сквозь зубы и резко поднимается с постели. Накидывает одеяло на плечи, прихватывает мобильник с прикроватного столика и выходит в коридор, пользуясь подсветкой экрана как фонариком.  
На кухне он достает из холодильника молоко и пьет прямо из пакета, стоя босиком на холодном кафеле. Становится немного легче. Может, стоит лечь на диване в гостиной — под телевизор Беккет всегда засыпал без проблем и, возможно, сделал бы так и сейчас. Но он не уверен, что телевизор даже на минимальной громкости не разбудит Кэсси.  
  
Джеймс, как выясняется, спит так же чутко, как и он сам. Стоит только приоткрыть дверь, как Беккет слышит шорох простыней, а потом — щелчок выключателя. Он инстинктивно вскидывает руку, чтобы защитить глаза от вспышки света.  
— Извини, — шепчет Беккет. Кажется, стоит только опустить руку, как он увидит направленный ему в голову пистолет. — У меня… лампочка перегорела.  
Звучит чертовски глупо. Чувствует он себя примерно так же.  
Беккет осторожно опускает руку; никакого пистолета, разумеется, нет. Джеймс выглядит взъерошенным, но взгляд у него совершенно не сонный.  
— Извини, — повторяет Беккет, — что разбудил. Черт. Проклятье. Слушай, я просто не могу спать в темноте. Ты не против, если я…?  
Он думает, что сейчас его пошлют спать на диван или предложат сгонять за новой лампочкой в круглосуточный супермаркет по соседству, но Джеймс просто пожимает плечами:  
— Ложись.  
  
Беккет соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не доводилось раньше спать с парнями. Доводилось и спать, и…  _спать_ , но об этом он думает в последнюю очередь, пока пытается устроиться на узкой кровати рядом с Джеймсом. Хорошо, что хотя бы додумался прихватить свое одеяло. Беккет кое-как устраивается в щели между стеной и кроватью — и да, ему так удобно, о чем он сообщает в пространство, не стоит беспокоиться. Джеймс фыркает в ответ и тянется к выключателю.  
— Извини, — говорит он. — Я не могу спать при свете.  
— Это я переживу, — отвечает Беккет. Щелкает выключатель, и комната погружается в темноту.  
  


***

  
  
Просыпается он медленно, словно поднимаясь из глубины. Постель кажется удивительно теплой и мягкой; Беккет лениво выпутывает руку из одеяла, трет глаза. Вставать не хочется; хочется полежать еще.  
Он не сразу понимает, что не в своей комнате. Джеймса рядом нет, а его одеяло аккуратно свернуто и лежит в ногах — красно-черно-белый клетчатый квадрат; в окно видно чистое голубое небо.  
Сколько он спал?  
Надо бы встать и отнести свои вещи на место; вместо этого Беккет переворачивается на живот и прячет лицо в подушке, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. Не солнце, не резкий звук,  _она_ …  _Кэсси_  еще спит; может, пришла Джин? Но ведь сегодня не пятница, и Джеймс не говорил, что...  
Дверь в комнату с тихим скрипом открывается, и Беккет наконец-то  _понимает_.  
 _Запах_.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит он негромко и приподнимается на локтях; замерший в дверном проеме Джеймс смотрит на него в ответ. — Сколько... сколько времени?  
Смутившись под чужим взглядом (как будто слишком тяжелым), он по привычке сует ладонь под подушку. Телефон все никак не нащупывается; вместо этого Беккету в ладонь упирается рукоять пистолета.  
— Восемь, — слышит он и торопливо поворачивает голову. У Джеймса странное выражение лица — такого Беккет еще не видел. — Завтрак готов.  
В последнее время Джеймс говорит все чаще — как будто у него тоже есть свой психолог с дельными советами. Наверное, Беккету это даже нравится. По крайней мере, теперь он точно знает, что, если захочет, сможет поговорить не только с Джин и бытовой техникой.  
Беккет не уверен, что хочет.  
— Да, — говорит он и торопливо откидывает одеяло. Майка задралась и открывает шрам на животе — одна из тех тварей оказалась слишком быстрой; впрочем, сейчас он не хочет об этом вспоминать. — Я сейчас приду.  
  


***

  
  
Он старается не думать о случившемся — выходит, если честно, не очень. В его жизни, состоящей из чтения, прогулок, походов в спортзал и поездок к Генри, не слишком много интересных вещей, а поведение Джеймса — определенно одна из них. Далеко не каждый пустит почти незнакомого мужчину (хоть и  _семью_ , думает Беккет и хмыкает) в свою постель, и немногие из пустивших не попробуют превратить "спать" в " _спать_ "; Джеймс, судя по опыту Беккета, та еще редкость.  
(Иногда Беккет думает, что было бы, будь Джеймс... чуть меньшей редкостью, но отбрасывает такие мысли)  
  
Теперь Джеймс изредка оставляет его наедине с Кэсси, и в этом есть свои плюсы — по крайней мере, теперь походы за продуктами перестали быть только его обязанностью. Иногда это бывает и по вечерам, но Беккет не слишком беспокоится. Включить свет, телевизор, дать ребенку несколько игрушек... приглядывать, чтобы она не слишком увлекалась с полетами — силы могут отказать ей в любой момент, и несколько раз она уже падала; к счастью, удавалось поймать.  
Этот вечер ничем не отличается от остальных. Кэсси лежит на полу и увлеченно возится с мишкой размером с нее саму, по телевизору (Беккет опять включил наугад) идет незнакомый сериал про детей, маленький городок и секретную лабораторию среди лесов; наверное, стоило бы выключить, но Беккету интересно. Правда интересно. Несмотря на наличие среди героев маленькой телепатки.  
Ненадолго он забывает, как это похоже на случившееся с  _ним_  — даже подается вперед, опираясь локтями на колени; Кэсси заинтересованно поднимает голову, когда на экране появляется громадный черный монстр, и  
свет гаснет.  
Весь. Везде.  
От накатившей паники становится сложно дышать; Беккет напоминает себе — четыре выдоха, один вдох. Несколько раз моргает, но глаза не спешат привыкать к темноте.  
Совсем рядом раздается шорох, а затем — шепот:  
 _Папа?_  
— Да, — откликается он хрипло и наконец вспоминает, что мобильник должен быть совсем рядом, его можно использовать как подсветку, так будет легче, наверняка, только если  
если это не "Армахем".  
В квартире совсем тихо. Он не слышит чужих шагов или дыхания — только Кэсси, подползшей близко и цепляющейся за его ногу.  
Беккет берет ее на руки и наконец нашаривает этот чертов телефон.  
  
С Кэсси на руках он подходит к окну и осторожно выглядывает наружу. В соседних домах все нормально, их же — пустая громада с черными провалами окон; отключение электричества, думает он и зачем-то повторяет вслух. Легче не становится — в тишине квартиры его слова звучат как-то особенно жутко.  
Он все еще старается дышать  _правильно_  и не бояться. Выходит так себе.  
За диваном ему становится спокойнее; он прижимается спиной к подлокотнику, откидывает на него голову и прячет Кэсси между коленями и своим телом. Та, впрочем, не боится вовсе — устраивается поудобней, кладет голову ему на плечо, дышит размеренно и спокойно; Беккет старается сосредоточиться на этом звуке и не закрывает глаза.  
Он сидит неподвижно — сколько, десять минут? полчаса? час? Кэсси засыпает на его руках — удивительно быстро для нее; на секунду Беккет задумывается, не отнести ли ее в детскую, но тут же понимает, что для этого придется выбраться из укрытия. Без винтовки, понимает Беккет, он никуда не двинется; винтовка, на худой конец — пистолет. Или свет. Когда свет включат, все закончится.  
Потом он слышит легкие шаги — кто-то ходит по коридору, комнатам, открывает дверцы шкафов, словно это  _они_  или обыск, — но не уверен, что ему не кажется. Тишина и темнота плохо действуют на него.  
 _Кэсси сможет о себе позаботиться_ , думает он, а потом —  _я не дам им подойти_ ,  
а потом слышит щелчок дверного замка — настоящий,  _реальный_  — и каменеет.  
Дверь открывается, потом закрывается. Замок щелкает снова. В коридоре что-то еле слышно шуршит.  
В этот раз шаги кажутся ему знакомыми, и они в самом деле приближаются. Ближе по коридору, к детской — дверь открывается, пауза, дверь закрывается, — потом сюда, к гостиной; Беккет зажмуривается, а когда открывает глаза — видит на полу пятно света, ровное, круглое, как от фонаря.  
 _Не подходи_ , думает он яростно,  _даже не думай подходить_  
(шаги приближаются)  
 _я не так хорош в рукопашной, но чего-то еще стою_ ;  
он осторожно кладет Кэсси на пол,  _не драться же с ней на руках_ ,  
и она просыпается.  
Сонное " _Папа?_ " сопровождает тихий невнятный звук, и Беккет выталкивает себя вперед и вверх — прятаться уже нет никакого смысла; свет бьет ему в глаза, и он зажмуривается, пытаясь достать врага вслепую.  
Его руку перехватывают, и он летит на пол, едва не задев телевизор ногой. Враг прижимает его к ковру — обе руки; Беккет пытается вывернуться, ударить его коленом или головой, хоть чем-то, как-то,  
и не сразу осознает чужие слова.  
— Беккет, — слышит он (чужой голос хриплый, как от долгого молчания, и знакомый). — Беккет, тихо. Успокойся. Это я. Это я. Тихо. Все хорошо.  
Он и правда замирает в чужой хватке и открывает глаза, моргает несколько раз, привыкая к свету; фонарик — пистолет с фонарем, теперь он видит, — отлетел в сторону, но не погас.  
— Джеймс, — выдыхает он и давит нервный смех.  
  
Отойти от Джеймса не получается, но Беккет и не хочет — в одиночестве, даже с фонарем его снова начинает трясти. Тени в углах кажутся неестественно черными и густыми, словно в них что-то прячется, и шевелятся слишком подозрительно — как живые.  
Беккет заставляет себя дышать.  
Он и рад бы пойти спать, но от мысли, что придется лежать в темноте одному, его начинает бить дрожь. Джеймс поглядывает на него, но молчит, и Беккет благодарен ему за это, правда.  
— Слушай, — начинает он тихо и нерешительно, — можно мне..?  
Джеймс кивает — еле заметное движение в темноте, — и открывает дверь в спальню.  
— Я подожду тебя, — говорит он. — Сходи за одеялом и подушкой.  
Беккет торопливо кивает и почти бегом бросается в свою комнату.  
  


***

  
  
Через несколько дней он просыпается среди ночи и не может заснуть обратно. Ему ничего не снилось — совсем, никаких кошмаров, — и лампа по-прежнему горит; несколько минут он лежит, глядя в потолок и пытаясь понять, что случилось. В квартире тихо и нет посторонних, с улицы никаких звуков, даже машин нет; может, ветер?  
Может. Занавески чуть шевелятся, и Беккет подходит закрыть окно — в конце концов, уже осень, довольно холодно, — зачем-то выглядывает наружу; дом спит, внизу никаких подозрительных машин или людей. Все спокойно.  
Сам он тоже спокоен.  
Беккет ложится, привычно отворачивается к стене, но уснуть не получается. Время тянется невыносимо долго; он проверяет телефон — прошло всего десять минут, а кажется, что час. В голову лезет что-то странное — что-то, о чем он не позволяет себе думать днем (или, вернее, не хочет думать). Вспоминается учебка, потом — предыдущий отряд, потом — "Темный Сигнал", Фейрпорт и Киган;  
ему не горько и не больно (почему-то), но по привычке он накрывает голову рукой, как иногда делают собаки.  
Киган.  
Ему нравился Гарри — еще до того, как Беккет вообще вступил в "Темный Сигнал", — и это было взаимно: они дружили в учебке, да и потом старались не терять связь. Несколько раз спали вместе (и  _спали_  тоже), и это не мешало им, правда не мешало.  
Об этом Беккет думать не хочет. Не сейчас.  
Мысли скачут — "Темный Сигнал", Кейра, Гриффин, Киган, Фокс, Янковски, Альма, снова Киган; потом, сам не зная почему, он задумывается о Джеймсе. Джеймс чем-то похож на Кигана, и он не понимает, чем именно — неуловимое, но отчетливое сходство. Точно не внешнее: у Гарри даже щетина редко была, что уж про бороду говорить, да и лицо... и мимика куда живее, не это вечное "я убью тебя и всю твою семью". Что-то другое.  
Беккет не понимает, что, но ему и неважно.  
Борода ему, впрочем, нравится. И лицо тоже, особенно когда Джеймс смеется — он слышал пару раз, такое тоже бывает. Да и вообще Джеймс в его вкусе... в этом месте он спохватывается — не стоит об этом думать.  
Не то чтобы срабатывает, впрочем.  
 _Если бы я встретил его до всего этого_ , думает Беккет против своей воли,  _пригласил бы выпить пива. Или в тир. Или еще куда-то._  
Если бы он не был сыном Альмы.  
Если бы ничего этого не было.  
  


***

  
  
Вечером он снова не может заснуть — лежит с закрытыми глазами, прижавшись к стене и слушая собственное тихое дыхание. Постель кажется слишком пустой и холодной, и об этой Беккет старается не размышлять.  
Нет, думает он зло, нет, я не буду напрашиваться к нему снова, ни за что.  
Через полчаса он рывком садится на кровати и, торопливо потушив лампу, хватает одной рукой подушку и телефон, второй — одеяло.  
  
Кажется, Джеймс уже спит — дыхание громкое, очень ровное, — и не проснулся от его приближения; Беккет нерешительно застывает в дверном проеме, затем, пересилив себя, шагает вперед. Закрывает за собой дверь и погружается в полную темноту, густую и плотную — шторы задернуты.  
Он делает один шаг. Потом второй.  
А потом слышит от кровати хриплое:  
— Я не сплю.  
— Черт, — бормочет он в ответ и замирает. — Черт, я... прости, я не могу уснуть. С лампой все в порядке, просто... не могу. Подумал, вдруг с тобой получится.  
Это уже слишком нагло, и он не знает, что сделал бы на месте Джеймса — отправил бы обратно? посоветовал выпить снотворного или чаю? Беккет не знает. Джеймс не делает ничего из этого.  
— Иди сюда, — бормочет он сонно и, кажется, переворачивается на другой бок. — Только перелезь через меня.  
Беккет слушается. Между Джеймсом и стеной ему хорошо — прохлада с одной стороны и жар с другой. Несколько долгих минут он лежит, слушая чужое дыхание, и размышляет о какой-то бессмыслице — фамилии Джеймса, его бороде и, почему-то, тонкой морщинке между бровей; потом наконец получается задремать.  
  
Утро приветствует Беккета горячей ладонью на его ребрах и щекочущим шею и плечо дыханием. Сначала он не понимает, что это — слишком крепко спал, после таких ночей всегда нужно вспоминать, что было накануне, — но потом чужое дыхание чуть меняется, и он чувствует, как плечо покалывает борода. Словно кто-то — Джеймс, — потерся об него щекой.  
Что?  
Он вздрагивает и пытается отползти, не открывая глаз — эти руки ничем не напоминают ладони Альмы  
( _узкие, холодные_ ),  
и хватка — тоже, но на секунду Беккету все равно становится невыразимо жутко. Он ерзает, пытаясь выкрутиться, но только больно врезается в холодную стену плечом, а через секунду — лбом. Ладно, думает он, ладно, все в порядке — это Джеймс, это не Альма, мало ли, как и с кем он привык так спать? Может, ему снится Джин?  
За его спиной Джеймс сонно вздыхает и что-то бормочет — не получается разобрать, что, слишком невнятно, — и притягивает его к себе, так, что Беккет теперь прижимается к нему всем телом. Джеймс обнимает его крепко, но бережно, дышит куда-то под ухо, и это...  
Беккет заставляет себя дышать ровно и не думать об этом.  
(У него никого не было — так давно, никого после Альмы, и он не хотел, даже не задумывался об этом. Даже дрочить не хотелось. Он попытался — один раз, больше по привычке, чем от чего-то еще, — но... Но.  
Вспомнилась Альма. Потом — Киган. Потом — одновременно.  
Так ничего и не вышло.)  
Но сейчас, когда он прижимается к Джеймсу — вернее, когда Джеймс прижимает его к себе, — кажется, что... ох. Нет. Из всех возможных ситуаций эта — самая дурацкая и глупая; черт, если сейчас Джеймс проснется, как Беккет вообще объяснит, что это просто физиология, что у него стоит не на Джеймса, только на живое тепло позади него и это дыхание?  
А потом Джеймс ворочается позади него и сонно выдыхает:  
— Доброе утро.  
Вздрогнув, Беккет торопливо переворачивается на другой бок — рефлекторно, ни о чем не думая; первое (и единственное), что он видит — чужое лицо непривычно близко,  _слишком_  близко. У Джеймса странное, совсем не сонное выражение лица; Беккет несколько секунд задумчиво разглядывает его, прежде чем понимает.  
Это улыбка. Джеймс улыбается.  
В первые несколько секунд Беккет не верит, что это происходит на самом деле — никогда не видел этого раньше, даже не думал, что это возможно. Может, он все еще спит?  
— Я не думал, что ты так умеешь, — бормочет он растерянно и только потом вспоминает, что почти прижимается стояком к чужому бедру. Впрочем, если это сон... А если и не сон, между ними два одеяла. Может, Джеймс не заметит.  
Кажется, он не замечает — вопросительно приподнимает брови, прежде чем спросить:  
— Как — так?  
— Улыбаться, — говорит Беккет и сразу же подозревает, что сказал это зря.  
Джеймс все еще не убирает ладонь с его спины и, кажется, придвигается ближе. Стояк не спешит пропадать.  
Беккет не сразу понимает, что пялится, как идиот, на чужие узкие губы. Никогда не целовался с бородатыми, всплывает и тут исчезает отстраненная мысль; не думая, Беккет придвигается чуть ближе и чувствует, как кончики их носов соприкасаются.  
Это приводит его в чувство. Он вздрагивает и отшатывается, почти врезавшись затылком в стену, и торопливо садится; чужая ладонь соскальзывает с него, мягко ложится рядом с бедром. Джеймс смотрит на него — слишком внимательно, слишком остро, — и больше не улыбается.  
— Пойду приготовлю завтрак, — бормочет Беккет и сбегает, впопыхах схватив подушку; чувствует чужой взгляд спиной, пока не закрывает за собой дверь.  
Что на него нашло? Чем он только думал?  
  


***

  
  
Остаток дня он старается не попадаться Джеймсу на глаза — сначала прячется в своей комнате, потом, улучив момент, сбегает наружу и бродит по улицам до заката. Есть не хочется; ему тревожно, и от этой тревоги к горлу подступает комок.  
Может, Джеймс не понял, что случилось. Может, Джеймс больше не захочет его видеть. Может, когда Беккет вернется домой, его ждет долгий и неприятный разговор; он почти как наяву слышит "я понимаю твои чувства, но не могу поддержать", потом — что-то неразборчивое про "мы с Джин" и почти оступается.  
(о других вариантах Беккет старается не думать)  
Он не уверен, что хочет секса с Джеймсом. Джеймс интересует его, как могут интересовать и мужчины, и женщины; у Джеймса красивый голос и сильные руки, Джеймс, в конце концов, просто в его вкусе — так что это всего лишь смесь интереса с физиологией.  
  
Вернувшись домой, с минуту он просто стоит перед дверью квартиры, держа в руке ключ — прямо как раньше; затем, пересилив себя, все-таки открывает — как может тихо. Прислушиваясь, тихо входит внутрь.  
Дверь гостиной закрывается с тихим шорохом, и Беккет не сразу понимает, что улыбается — слабо и горько.  
  
После дня прогулок он с трудом стоит на ногах и сразу же заваливается на кровать, надеясь быстро уснуть — но сон не идет. Беккет лежит, глядя в стену — красно-рыжие квадраты, след заката, скользят по ней вверх, переползают на потолок, — и старается ни о чем не думать. В голову все равно лезет... всякое. Вроде "ты сам все испортил".  
Беккет мысленно вносит это в план разговора с Генри и снова пытается уснуть.  
  


***

  
  
На несколько часов ему все же удается задремать; открыв глаза, он видит темноту за окном и в углах и снова не может понять, что его разбудило. Может, какой-то звук, или скрип двери, или под окнами проехала машина? Он не знает.  
Уснуть обратно не получается — снова; это стало слишком привычным, думает он и хмурится. Стоит, наверное, пожаловаться Генри: может, это началось привыкание к таблеткам? Хотя он слышал, что такого не бывает... но же он не профи. Мало ли.  
А еще он слышал, что от бессонницы помогает чтение и кружка горячего молока.  
(Может, у кого-то под боком ему удалось бы заснуть, но проверять он это не собирается — не нужно искушать судьбу. Ему все еще нужно объясниться перед Джеймсом, и, наверно, извиниться за произошедшее.)  
  
Он выходит из комнаты и крадется по коридору, стараясь не шуметь и подсвечивая путь телефоном; мельком смотрит на экран — полночь. Кэсси уже спит, а вот Джеймс может и не; честно, Беккет не хочет проверять.  
На кухне он торопливо ищет в сушилке свою кружку, стараясь быть потише. Жаль, не получится включить микроволновку — Кэсси проснется, она очень чуткая, и вот укачивай ее потом... Беккет мотает головой и лезет в холодильник, привстает на цыпочки, пытаясь дотянуться до пакета молока — кто-то опять поставил его наверх, — и чувствует, как задирается футболка, но не обращает на это внимания. Наливает молоко в кружку и жадно пьет, запрокинув голову. Коротко кашляет, прикрыв рот ладонью — холодное, а он еще и босиком, как бы не заболеть...  
Пакет он в итоге ставит гораздо ниже, кружку споласкивает под краном и возвращает в сушилку. Ему и правда становится немного легче, словно ослаб гигантский узел под ребрами.  
— Вот так, — шепчет он бездумно и берет со столешницы телефон. — Вот так...  
И, обернувшись, нос к нос сталкивается с Джеймсом.  
С  _Оперативником_.  
  
В темноте Джеймс выглядит особенно жутко; Беккет отшатывается, прижимаясь спиной к ледяному холодильнику, и, словно опомнившись, торопливо сжимает кулаки. Джеймс выглядит так, словно хочет его убить.  
— Майкл, — произносит он тяжело, и Беккет вздрагивает.  
Так его звал только папа, да и то — если натворил что-то совсем страшное. Вряд ли Опе... Джеймс знает об этом. Хотя сложно сказать наверняка.  
— Майкл, — повторяет Джеймс и делает маленький шаг вперед. Снова повисает тишина; кажется, он подбирает слова — долго и мучительно. — Я хочу... Нет. Я должен...  
Джеймс замолкает снова. Беккет прижимается к холодильнику лопатками; я не сдамся без драки, думает он по привычке, а потом  
Джеймс роняет:  
— К черту.  
И, подавшись вперед, целует его.  
  
Первое, о чем думает Беккет, кроме своего неверящего изумления — о наследственности. Сначала его выбрала чертова сука Альма, теперь вот — ее сын; от этой мысли его пробирает страх, тяжелый и темный, и он отшатнулся бы, но некуда — и так прижат к холодильнику  
( _прямо как тогда_ )  
но сейчас еще может сопротивляться.  
Он уже вскидывает колено, чтобы ударить Джеймса в пах, когда тот отстраняется сам и произносит:  
— Давно хотел. Прости.  
Почему-то от хрипотцы в его голосе у Беккета подгибаются ноги.  
— Я не слишком хорош со словами, — продолжает Джеймс медленно, — просто решил, что ты должен знать. После вчерашнего... тебя не было дома весь день, и я подумал, что... неважно. Зря я все это начал.  
Это самая длинная речь, которую Беккет слышал от него за все эти месяцы; Беккет сглатывает и бормочет, не подумав:  
— Еб твою мать.  
И сразу же понимает,  _что_  сказал. В груди клокочет нервный смех; он сгибается пополам, зажимая рот рукой, смеется и не может остановиться,  
а потом слышит, что Джеймс смеется тоже — тихо, облегченно, — и господи, это лучшее, что он слышал в своей жизни.  
— Было дело, — говорит Джеймс со смешком, и Беккет почти против своей воли думает: на самом деле наоборот.  
Только сейчас он замечает, что в поясницу больно впился магнит — кажется, одна из тех пластиковых букв; Беккет делает маленький шаг вперед, наконец, отлепляясь от холодильника. Спина совсем замерзла, и он бездумно ежится.  
Он все еще не уверен, что хочет Джеймса — но не сомневается насчет рук и этого живого тепла; делает шаг вперед, потом еще один. Мягко прикасается к чужому плечу, привлекая внимание.  
Джеймс отвечает на поцелуй через несколько долгих секунд — неторопливо и нежно, — кладет одну ладонь на затылок, вторую, медленно и нерешительно, на бедро; Беккет вжимается в него всем телом и чувствует странную, полузабытую дрожь. Так было раньше, почти каждый раз, когда дело близилось к сексу.  
Он обнимает Джеймса обеими руками и пятится, пока снова не врезается спиной в многострадальный холодильник. Чужая ладонь на затылке дергается чуть выше, смягчая удар, и Беккет почти вздрагивает от накатившей нежности.  
Джеймс целует его — его губы, шею, открытое съехавшей футболкой плечо, за ухом, в ключицу; борода чуть покалывает кожу, но Беккет не против, правда. Ему даже нравится. Дыхание сбивается, и все кажется каким-то ненастоящим, полупрозрачным, словно сон; Беккет запрокидывает голову, и Джеймс легко кусает его в кадык, словно только этого и ждал.  
Между Джеймсом и холодильником сейчас — как между Джеймсом и стеной в другие ночи. Температурный баланс, всплывает в памяти, но он не вдумывается.  
— Слушай, — бормочет он, в очередной раз оторвавшись от чужих губ и не слыша себя, — я знаю, что так не делается, и что ты, может быть, не, но... Джеймс, пожалуйста, я...  
В темноте не видно, какое у Джеймса лицо, но все еще лежащая на бедре ладонь кажется невыносимо горячей. Несколько секунд они оба не двигаются, и Беккет успевает пожалеть — обо всем и ни о чем одновременно, сильное, но общее чувство, — прежде чем чужая рука сдвигается чуть ниже и левее, накрывает пах.  
Он захлебывается воздухом и, как может, трется о ладонь Джеймса. Они слишком прижались друг к другу, и места почти нет ни для движения, ни для прикосновений; нехотя он отстраняется — просто чтобы было удобней. Джеймс глухо фыркает ему в шею и торопливо стягивает белье — с него, потом с себя, — быстро облизывает ладонь, и только тогда Беккет понимает, о чем просил на самом деле.  
Почувствовать себя живым.  
Джеймс двигает рукой медленно — как можно было бы в постели, наслаждаясь ощущениями и взаимной любовью, но никак не с почти незнакомым мужчиной у холодильника. Беккет тихо постанывает ему на ухо и пытается двигаться хоть немного в такт, но в итоге неловко выгибает спину и прижимается так тесно, как только может. Пытаясь удержаться на ногах, он цепляется за чужое плечо; от его коротких ногтей остаются красноватые следы.  
Кажется, он шепчет что-то, но не уверен, что именно.  
  


***

  
  
Он просыпается невыносимо медленно и пытается вспомнить, приснилось ему все это или было на самом деле. События ночи кажутся зыбкими и неустойчивыми, совсем нереальными; так не бывает, думает он, мне не могло так повезти.  
Его футболка сползла, и теперь шею и плечо покалывает чужая борода. Джеймс лежит сзади, обняв его — тяжелый и горячий; Беккет осторожно переворачивается на другой бок и смотрит в его лицо. Джеймс улыбается, не открывая глаз.  
— Доброе утро, — шепчет Беккет негромко и получает в ответ такое же тихое:  
— Доброе.


End file.
